


Living in a World of the Haunted

by themutesinger



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Also somewhat like The Last of Us, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Violence, Walking Dead Au-ish, gratuitous use of songs, swearing and mentions of attempted rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themutesinger/pseuds/themutesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakensheild was certain that he and nephews were going to die surrounded by Orcs, forgotten and alone. Until a mysterious girl saves them and takes them to the safe haven that is Bag End Inn. But in an Orc-ridden world, safety is still far away and secrets will have to be uncovered before our heroes are truly safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My brother and I were talking about doing a hobbit version of the walking dead and I was inspired to write this, I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or any songs used in this fix.

      Three orcs had his nephews cornered between the wall of the pharmacy and a rusty old dumpster and there was no way he could get to them in time. The small hoard had him trapped inside a car, all he could do was stab them through a crack in one of the windows to slowly pick them off one by one. His boys weren't crying, although Kili was gripping his brother's arm painfully tightly and Fili simply looked resigned to his fate. Thorin was just about to risk jumping out of the surrounded vehicle and running to his boys when a hooded figure in a leather jacket jumped in front of them, and with a flash of shiny black metal decapitated two of the orcs, then ripped the other from sternum to crown. The figure ran towards the car Thorin was trapped in and began felling the orcs with a practised ease. When the last orc finally fell, the figure ran back to his nephews, pulling off its hood to reveal a teenage girl, no older then Fili's seventeen with raven- black hair and glittering green eyes set against a sweet pale face.        " Are you two alright?" she asks, concern heavy on her brow. " No bites?". Kili tries to hide behind his brother, while Fili snaps out of the daze he was in and looks the girl in the eye, " No, no bites. We're fine. Where's Uncle Thorin?". The girl looks towards the car and both of Thorin's nephews run towards it, yank the door open and are immediately pulled into an embrace by their Uncle. The distant sound of multiple orcs growling and moaning breaks up the reunion and draws the girl to them. " We must leave. come with me, I can take you to my camp, you'll be safe there," she says, wiping blood off of her weapons, which Thorin now realizes are oversized large four-pointed shuriken, painted black and engraved at the centre with the image of two intertwined dragons.

" I don't think we will. How can we trust you?", says Thorin, his hand tightening around his blue handled machete. The girl's eyes narrow and she steps in front of him and straightens so she can look him in the eye.

" You don't have much choice. You come with me and your nephews are safe. You stay and you leave them at the mercy of an orc hoard. Not to mention I just saved your lives," the girl says her eyes glinting dangerously. " Now come, Bag End isn't far from here." With this she turns and stalks away in the opposite direction as the hoard, without looking back to make sure he follows. Kili looks up at him, his brown eyes widening in hope and pleading with him silently. With a sigh Thorin takes off at a jog to catch up with the girl, pulling his boys along with him.

 After a twenty minute walk, by which point the sun has begun setting, they arrive at a small inn with a formerly glowing neon sign that reads 'Bag End: Bed and Breakfast'. There is a tall blond boy sitting outside the main entrance, beside one of many boarded up windows sharpening a Katana with a whetstone. As soon as he sees the girl he jumps up, sheathes the sword with its twin behind him and rushes to her. " Grim! You're alright!" he says, checking her over briefly before pulling her into a hug.

" Of course I am Legs, when am I not?" she replies cheekily. "I did pick up a few stragglers, would you mind telling Bilbo we'll be needing a bit more for dinner? "

" 'Course not," he says, looking over Thorin and his nephews before opening the door and heading inside.

" Well, welcome to Bag End, your temporary home. Unless you really want stay that is. We have about fifteen people in our group, including me. I hope you'll be comfortable," the girl, Grim, says before opening the door and ushering them inside. Bag End is warm and homey, lit by candles and a fireplace in the main lobby. A man in a scruffy trappers hat whittles something by the fireplace, singing softly and watching over a toddler, who sits playing with a strange collection of toys. In an armchair behind the man sits an older man with a scar across his forehead, mumbling indistinctly and gazing at the toddler affectionately. The blond man from before is speaking to a short, and admittedly attractive, curly-haired man at the front desk, who smiles warmly at them as they enter. On a comfortable-looking sofa a grey-haired man sits drinking a cup of tea beside a ginger-haired boy who looked about twelve (the same age as Kili) who was reading a tattered looking book. Slinking in a shadowy corner was a man with a ginger mo'hawk, picking his nails with a switchblade and looking between the two on the couch and Thorin in a clear warning. Soft voices came from a room with the door slightly ajar to the left of the fireplace in what sounded like a hushed argument between three people. The sounds and smells of food being cooked wafted deliciously from the closed door to the right of the front desk. Suddenly, a young girl, no older then five or six barrels down the stairs and into Grim's arms. " Grim! I thought you'd never come back! Why'd you take so long? I missed you!" the child says, babbling in the strange way children do.

"Well, you know how patrols are, long and boring. Besides, I had to save some new friends Corn Bean," Grim said, tickling her sister who frowned at the nickname. " 'sides I found something for you while I was out! wanna see it?" She slips one hand into the pocket of her black jean shorts, worn over charcoal woolen tights, and pulls out a dainty necklace with a pink flower charm. The little girl gasps, then beams happily, hugging Grim around the neck tightly. Grim sets her down and kneels, pushing her hair aside to clasp the necklace around her neck. The child beams again before rushing off, " I gotta go show this to cousin Legolas!". Grim smiles at her retreating form, watching bemusedly as the little girl attaches herself to the blond man's legs and says something to him animatedly.

" That's my sister Cornelia. It was just us two and Legolas before we found this place and Bilbo took us in. Don't worry, alright, you'll feel welcome in no time, " Grim says smiling sweetly at them, removing her leather jacket, revealing an open thin black hoodie and a slightly faded Deadpool© t- shirt. " Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone!" she first takes them over to the short man at the desk and pulls Thorin forward to introduce him. " Bilbo, these are the folks I picked up on patrol today. Huh, I never did get your names did I?"

" My name is Thorin Oakenshield, these are my nephews Fili and Kili," Thorin says gruffly, holding a hand out to the smaller man.

" Bilbo Baggins, at your service," the man says, his smile slightly hesitant and he swallows visibly as he shakes Thorin's hand (noticing that it dwarfs his own significantly) before turning to Thorin's nephews, smiling with a little more warmth and shaking their hands as well.

" I am Legolas Greenleaf," the blond man says, nervously touching the ends of his ponytail before shaking Thorin's hand firmly and nodding at the boys.

" My full name is Grimoire Ravenswood, but you can call me Grim, everyone does, except maybe Gandalf, but he's an odd old coot," Grim says with a smirk, shaking his hand then sizing Fili up appreciatively and ruffling Kili's hair. " I'm gonna see if Bombur and Aunt Mira need help with dinner, feel free to introduce yourselves to the others. Come on Corn Bean!" Grim and Cornelia head behind the door next to the desk, leaving Thorin and his nephews awkwardly standing with Bilbo and Legolas. The latter shuffles off to go talk to the man in the shadows with a smile that borders on a grimace, while Bilbo just stares at his rather large feet. He suddenly looks up determined and turns to Kili, " Kili, why don't you see if Ori over there would like to play with you? He seems about your age." Kili looks up at Thorin and turns his puppy dog eyes on him. " Can I please Uncle Thorin?"

" Yes, of course Kili, just-" Kili has already rushed over to the ginger lad before he could finish with "- be nice". Fili just shakes his head and follows after his brother, presumedly to keep him from harrassing the poor lad to death or breaking something.

" He seems to be quite the energetic lad," Bilbo says, an amused quirk to his mouth.

" Yes, he was always doing something, you know, before all this happened," Thorin says, tilting his head down to look at the man beside him.

" Would you like to meet my nephew?" Bilbo asks hesitantly. Thorin looks at the man with a strange expression and then nods his acceptance. Bilbo takes hold of his sleeve and leads him over to the fireplace. The toddler looks up and smiles toothily up at Bilbo reaching his arms out to him, crying, " Unca Bilbo!" Bilbo smiles happily, picking the boy up and spinning him, causing the boy to giggle, before settling the boy on his hip. " Thorin, this is my nephew Frodo and the two men behind me are Bofur and Bifur."

" Ya never introduce anyone with any flair Bilbo," says the man in the hat, his eyes twinkling in mirth, sticking out a hand covered in a knitted wrist warmer. Thorin shakes his hand and then offers his hand to the man in the armchair who grunts and mumbles something nonsensically before shaking it. " Sorry 'bout that, Bifur was in an accident a while back, he can't speak English anymore, or much of anythin' really, but Bom an' I can somewhat understand him. He said' nice to meet you' ", Bofur says, still grinning but with a look in his eyes that speaks volumes of what he'd do if his brother was insulted. Thorin merely nods and turns back to Bilbo, who is trying to coax his nephews head out of the crook of his neck. " He's a wee bit shy with new people. I'm sure he'll warm up to you," Bilbo says, smiling and kissing the top of Frodo's head. " So, you've met almost everyone now. That's Dori on the couch with Ori, " Bilbo says with a gesture toward the grey-haired man and the boy who was now talking animatedly to Kili, with Fili looking on amused, " Bombur, Bofur's brother, is in the kitchen with my Aunt Mira, the man talking to Legolas is Nori, and Gandalf is arguing with Balin and Dwalin in the map room." Thorin looks at Bilbo sharply and grabs his arm.

" Can you take me to them?", he says roughly. Bilbo narrows his eyes and shakes his hand off, before nodding and leading Thorin to the room with the slightly open door. The voices are louder now and just as Bilbo was about to open the door fully, Grim calls out, " Dinner's ready all!" Everyone turns to the kitchen at this and then the door opens and a hulking man with multiple tattoos walks out, right into Thorin. The man's eyes widen and he opens his mouth gormlessly. A white-haired man pushes him out of the way, taking Thorin in with wide eyes, then says " Thorin?", astoundingly softly.


	2. Reunions and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions with lost family and Thorin's story plus Grim's first song!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, my wifi is nonexistent and my data was cut off... Well, enjoy chapter 2! Also I have a few playlists set up on YouTube based on three of my fabrics, my username is Ainsley Barclay :)

" Balin, Dwalin, I thought you lost!" exclaims Thorin, pulling both men into a tight hug. " Do you have news of anyone else? My brother?"

" Thorin, slow down lad. No we don't know anything about the others, we got seperated from Frerin a couple months back, then we were found by the little lassie and brought back here," said Balin. " And Dis?"

" Gone. Her and her husband. It's only been me and the boys for a while now"

" The lads are here?!" says Dwalin, spotting them near Ori before rushing over to twin cries of " Uncle Dwalin!". Dwalin swings Kili up onto his back and walks back over to Thorin and Balin.

" We should head in for dinner, wouldn't do to keep everyone waitin' ," says Balin, walking to the dining room after hugging Fili and patting Kili on the head. In the dining room, the table is laid out with more food then Thorin and his nephews had seen in weeks, laden with soups, chilis, fresh vegetables, and rice. Balin chuckles at their widened eyes and sits down next to Dori, who strikes up a conversation with him almost immediately. Dwalin takes a seat next to his brother, leaving Thorin stuck between him and Bilbo, who has his nephew perched on his lap, attempting to feed him some mushroom soup. Kili sat next to Ori, whom he had taken an immediate shining to, and Fili took the only spot left, which was between a beautiful woman with a bright smile and Grim, who was coaxing some peas into her sister's mouth. He turns to the woman, offering her his hand, " Hello, I'm Fili, it's nice to meet you."

" Mirabella Took," the woman says." But you can call me Aunt Mira, most do, although I'm technically only Bilbo's aunt."

" You don't look old enough to be Bilbo's aunt though!" exclaims Kili from across the table.

" Well I was only ten when he was born! Bella, Bilbo's mum, was twenty years older then me, our parents had twelve kids and I was the youngest," Mira says, " I'm only forty-two. You must think me too young to be a grandmother as well then little one"

" Twelve?! " Kili says, open-mouthed.

" You have a grandson?" says Fili.

" Yes, little Frodo over there"

"Wow," both brothers says in unison before tucking back in to their food. Mira giggles and turns to talk to Bofur, taking his hand in hers. Thorin shifts in his seat and turns to Bilbo, " I'm sorry for grabbing you earlier."

" It's alright, you were eager for the chance to see people you thought were dead, I understand," Bilbo replies smiling, feeding Frodo another spoonfull of soup before eating some tomato soup himself.

" Where do you get the vegetables? They're delicious."

" Oh, I have a garden up on the roof that's been undisturbed, we grow most of our food so that we dip less into the supply of canned goods. We made a bit more than usual today, figured you would need a good meal."

" Thank you, we haven't really eaten proper food in a while." Bilbo looks at him sympathetically and pats his arm.

" Poor dears. What were you doing on the road? If it's not to hard to talk about! "

" It's no trouble. We were in a larger group, made up of my sister and her husband, Balin and Dwalin, the lads, my brother, myself, and three others, but we all got seperated in one of the bigger cities by a horde. My sister and her husband were killed and the lads and I had to get away. We tried to take shelter in a small stronghold in Eryn Lasgelen, but they wouldn't let us in ( Grim frowns at this, looking up from her conversation with Fili). After that we decided to try to find the others. We got a clue telling us to head to Ered Luin, but there was nothing there, so we kept chasing the smallest of clues, it took months for us to get this far. Then Grim found us."

" I see. Sounds like quite the journey you've had. We'll get you a room after dinner, you'll be able to rest easy tonight." Bilbo says. Frodo lets out an adorable yawn at the same time as Cornelia. " Looks like it's bed time for the little ones"

"I'm not tired!" Cornelia says grumpily, her face screwing up unpleasantly in distaste. " I'm not going to bed!"

" Oh no! Not the face! Now I have to sing the song," says Grim, picking her sister up and spinning her before starting to sing:

_Now then Mardy Bum, I've seen your frown_

_And it's like loking down the barrel of a gun_

_And it goes off. And out come all these words._

_Oh, there's a very pleasant side to you, a side I much prefer_

_It's one that... Laughs and jokes around,_

_Remember cuddles in the kitchen ,yeah,_

_To get things off the ground, and it was, up up and away._

_Oh, but it's right hard to remember that on a day like today_

_When you're all, argumentative and you've got the face on._

_Well now then Mardy Bum, "Oh I'm in trouble again, aren't I?"_

_I thought as much, cause you turned over there, pulling that_

_Silent diasappointment face, the one that i can't bear_

_Well can't we... Laugh and joke around,_

_Remember cuddles in the kitchen ,yeah,_

_To get things off the ground ,and it was, up up and away._

_Oh, but it's right hard to rember that on a day like today_

_When you're all, argumentative, and you've got the face on._

_Yeah, I'm sorry I was late,_

_but I missed the train and then the traffic was a state,_

_And I can't be arsed to carry on in this debate that reoccurs,_

_Oh, when you say I don't care, but of course I do, yeah I clearly do._

_So laugh and joke around,_

_Remember cuddles in the kitchen, yeah,_

_To get things off the ground, and it was, up up and away,_

_Still, it's right hard to remember that on a day like today_

_When you're all... argumentative, and you got the face on_.

Grim's voice is smooth and sweet, like honey, and her song puts her sister to sleep and makes everyone smile, as if Grim singing was a normal occurence. Grim and Bilbo leave to put the little ones to bed, while some of the group clear the table and the rest filter into the lobby.

" Does she do that often?" Thorin asks Dwalin.

" Not always that song, but yeah, she sings to help her sleep," Dwalin replies," She has nightmares and the singing helps." Thorin nods understandingly, as he had to do something similar for Kili on the road. Grim re-enters the room, going to a window, pulling a lighter and a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket, and lighting one, blowing the smoke out of the window. Dwalin shakes his head at this, tutting," She really shouldn't do that, but apparently it calms her nerves. Wonder what's wrong with her." Thorin shrugs, looking around for Bilbo, hoping to talk to him some more.

" He'll be out in ten minutes or so."

Both Thorin and Dwalin spin around at the new voice, belonging to an old man with a long grey beard and a wide-brimmed fedora. " What?" says Thorin.

" Bilbo, he'll be out in ten minutes, you were looking for him," the man says.

" How did you know that Mr..."

" Grey, Gandalf Grey. I know many things Mr. Oakenshield. Be good to him, Bilbo is like a son to me," Gandalf says before walking away to the rooms.

" Mysterious old fart," Dwalin says. " What did he mean by tha' anyway? 'Be good to him' "

Thorin flushes and turns away. " I'm sure it means nothing, he seems like a crazy old codger anyhow, oh look Bilbo!" Thorin shuffles away, heading over to talk to Bilbo. Bilbo takes Thorin to a room with two beds for him and his nephews, handing him the key with a smile. As the hour grows later, the residents of Bag End head off to bed, often in pairs or groups of three, including Fili and Kili, leaving only Bilbo and Thorin awake. " I should probably sleep," says Thorin, rubbing the back of his head.

" Yes, quite. Goodnight Thorin," Bilbo says with a small sweet smile.

" Goodnight Bilbo," Thorin says, the corner of his mouth quirking up.


	3. Weapons and Scouting for Orcs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weaponry!!! Also, Thorin and Fili go scouting with Grim! Fun times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello! Here's chapter three! This chapter is a bit of a filler, but there's some actual action in it this time! Enjoy!

          Thorin wakes to the sunlight streaming in through wooden boards, his face smushed into a soft pillow that smells like lavender and cinnamon. A glance over to the other bed in the room tells him that his nephews are already awake and have gone off somewhere. Thorin buries his face into the pillow, burrowing into the heavenly warmth of the first bed he's had in months, taking a few more minutes to himself.

" Thorin? Are you awake yet? Your boys are already up and eating breakfast," says Bilbo, leaning against the doorframe.

" Yeah, I'll be there in a bit Bilbo, just give me five minutes," Thorin replies, his voice muffled by the pillow.

" Alright!" Thorin hears the door close softly, but not the sound of Bilbo's footsteps walking away. Thorin shrugs it off, assuming Bilbo was just waiting to walk with him to the dining hall. He pulls on the button-up shirt and jeans he took off for bed, slippng his knife in his pocket, just in case, but leaving his machete behind. He opens the door again expecting to see Bilbo, but finding an empty hallway. 'He's really quiet' Thorin thinks to himself. Thorin walks down the hallway into the lobby, quiet and lit dimly by the feeble streams of sunlight coming in through the boarded-up windows. He continues on into the dining hall, his eyes roving around to find his nephews, finding Kili with Ori and the grey-haired Dori, probably the boy's father given how he never leaves the boy alone, and Fili with Grim, laughing heartily at something she says. Thorin takes a spot next to Bilbo, taking in plates of pancakes and fresh fruit, as well as jams and maple syrup. He piles a plate with pancakes and strawberries, pouring some syrup overtop.

" Hungry?" asks Bilbo, smiling amusedly at him. Thorin nods vigorously, shovelling his food into his mouth. Bilbo laughs , spreading blueberry jam on his pancake and eating much more sedately and elegantly. Thorin finishes quickly, turning to Bilbo.

"So, is there anything my nephews and I can do? To repay you for letting us stay here."

"Oh, there's no need for repayment, we have plenty of room and food, it's no trouble!"

" I still feel that we should help with something. Is there anything we can do?"

" Well, I suppose you or Fili could go on scouting missions with Grim, and Kili can help Ori and I with the garden"

" We'd be happy to"

" Yes thank you, just check in with Grim, she'll tell you when you're leaving and give you weapons and what not. I have to go wake Frodo, see you later Thorin," Bilbo says, laying a hand on his arm. Thorin pats his head, nodding at him before heading over to Grim.

" Bilbo said that we could join your scouting missions, and that you were the one to talk to about weapons?"

" I see, I normally go on my own, but I guess Bilbo doesn't want me going alone. As for weapons, I keep an inventory of all the weapons on the premises as well as house most of them. Some people keep their own on them, like Dwalin and his axes, or Nori and his throwing knives. Come with me to my room, " Grim says, walking down the hall to a room at the end of the hallway. Grim's room looks much like theirs , except with one bed and a table laid out with weapons, including machetes, compound bows, knives, and various guns. Grim's shuriken hang on nails pegged into the wall, along with an engraved disk shaped blade, and chain- link gloves. Grim pulls out a red journal with a hand-painted black dragon embossed on the cover and a pencil. " So, what weapons do you three got on you?"

" I have a machete and a knife and the boys each have two butcher's knives," said Thorin, admiring the array of weapons on the table. Grim writes this down quickly, glancing over at them.

" Well, you're probably fine with just that Thorin, although I'd suggest taking at least a pistol as a back-up in case there are two many coming at you for just the machete. Your nephews will need something more than knives though."

" What's that?" Fili asks, pointing to the disk on the wall.

" My chakram, I don't use it as often as my shuriken because it gets lost easier. The gloves protect my hands from being cut by either of my weapons. Sometimes I'll take a bow out with me though," Grim replies, looking at the engraving on the disk fondly.

" Kili used to take archery," Fili says," Would it be alright if he claimed a bow?"

" Yeah, only Legolas, Bilbo, and I use them. Bilbo rarely, but that's cuz he prefers to use Sting"

" Sting?" Thorin asks, an eybrow raised.

" Bilbo's short-sword, he keeps it in his room most of the time, only takes it when he goes outside"

" Are there any other swords?" asks Fili excitedly.

" Just Legolas' katanas. The closest thing we have are these," Grim says, pointing out twin long-bladed machetes, with a serated edge. Fili picks one up, testing it's weight before grinning.

" These are perfect," he says.

" Great!" Grim says, handing Thorin a pistol and slipping the chain-mail gloves on her hands, grabbing her shuriken off the wall and hooking them onto special hoops on her belt. " Grab those and let's head out, I'll get the smaller bow to your brother later, alright?"

" Yeah, sounds good," Fili replies, following Grim out the door, Thorin trailing behind them. They slip out the front door, Grim patting Bofur, the current watchman, on the shoulder as they left. Grim led them around the Inn first, checking the perimeter of the fence around it, then led them towards the outskirts of the city.

" So, what are we doing out here anyways?" asks Fili, looking for any sign of orcs.

" Well, normally I scout the perimeter for any wandering orcs, then I scout out the town, see if there's any orcs there, and sometimes I'll make supply runs. Today is we have to scout the pharmacy, we need some more medical supplies; bandages, anti-inflammatories, pain- relivers and the like, " Grim says, heading towards a shoebox store, the sign reading 'The Green Dragon: Drugstore and Flower Shop'

" Who puts a flower shop in a drugstore?" asks Thorin, an eyebrow raised.

" The residents of Hobbiton apparently. Bilbo says that this was the Gardening capital of the province of the Shire, he used to win prizes for his tomatoes," Grims says, smiling bemusedly. " Odd people, Shirefolk."

" Definately," says Fili, holding the door to the green dragon open for her. Grim nods her thanks at him and walks into the pharmacy, heading straight for the medecine counter and hopping smoothly over it.

" I doubt we'll find much since I've been here once before and sometimes wandering survivors raid the towns, but at least there'll be something," Grim says, scanning the shelves and reading the labels on bottles, checking if they have anything in them. Fili goes down an aisle looking for bandages and over-the-counter medecine, pulling everything usefull he can find off of the shelves and stuffing them into the deep pockets of his coat. Grim finds a plastic bag behind the counter, loading up all the drugs she can find that are of any use, before tying off the bag, then tying it to her belt at her hip. Thorin looks over from his watch position at the door, " We almost done here?"

"Yeah, got everything I need!"

"Wait!" Fili says, ducking behind a shelf, quickly grabbing something from the floor. " Alright, now we can go!" Thorin rolls his eyes at his nephew, then they leave the store and are almost out of the city when they hear the moans. An orc pack of at least ten orcs rounds a building, approaching them quickly. Grim snaps her shuriken off her belt and Fili draws the two machetes from the make-shift scabbards on his belt, comprised of two broken gun holsters. Thorin pulls his pistol out and draws the long knife he carries out of his belt. Grim goes forward first slicing the arms off of an orc and cutting anothers head off, before decapitating the armless one, kicking it's corpse into a third orc. Fili slices through an orcs head with one sword, stabbing aonther in the heart, then pulling the blade up it's chest and through it's head. Thorin stabs the orc Grim downed, then shoots another through the eye, bringing his knife up to stab an orc trying to grab him from behind. Grim kills two more orcs in a deadly spin, twisting her shuriken around to cut their heads off. Fili takes care of the last two stabbing them both through the sides of their heads. They pause a moment to catch their breath, then hurry out of the town and back to the Inn. Bofur is still on watch when they return, spattered with blood, the medecine bag bouncing on Grim's hip. " Have a fun trip?" Bofur asked, eyes twinkling. Grim sighs exasperatedly," I wonder about your sanity sometimes Bof."

" Nothin' wrong with a little gallows-humour lass," Bofur says as they head into Bag End. Grim is greeted by her sister in a rather enthusiastic hug as soon as she steps fully into the lobby.

" Hey Corn Bean, what have you been up to?" Grim asks, lifting her sister onto her hip.

" I was helping Uncle Bilbo by playing with Frodo!"

" That sounds like fun!"

" Yeah, 'cept Frodo can't play all of my games cuz he's too little so we mostly just drew pictures and stuff!"

" I see, well, I gotta give the medecine to Mr. Gandalf, okay?" Grim motions to Fili to follow her to find Gandalf.

" Hey, Cornelia, I found something for you," Fili says, pulling a small teddy bear out of his pocket and handing it to her. " Kili used to have one like this when he was about your age, I thought you might like it."

" Thank you Fili!" Cornelia says, hugging him before running off and showing Bilbo, who was talking to Dori on the couch.

" That was sweet of you, " Grims says.

" It was nothing," Fili says, looking at his feet.

" Thank you anyways," Grims says as she kisses his cheek. Fili blushes and shuffles his feet, before he bumped into Gandalf.

" Be careful young man. Miss Grimoire, I was just looking for you!" Gandalf says, his eyes twinkling in his usual mischievous fashion.

" I was looking for you too Gandalf, we have more medical supplies," she says, handing him the bag, which Gandalf opens and examines. Fili begins pulling the stuff he grabbed out of his pockets, adding to the contents of the bag.

" This is excellent, we were getting quite low after Nori's injury, thank you Grimoire"

" You're welcome Gandalf!" Gandalf walks off to the back room to finish sorting the medical supplies.

" So, what now?" asks Fili.

" We need to have a meeting about the frequency of the orc packs and some other things later, but for now I guess we're free. We could go to the garden?"

" Sure!" Grim leads Fili up two flights of stairs to the roof, where the garden is kept. The roof is covered three-quarters of the way in plant beds, bushes, and small vines, with a small area not covered in plants used for benches and a small flower garden. " It's beautiful up here"

" Yeah. I like looking over the town from here sometimes, it's a great vantage point. It's also just peaceful, a place to get away for a bit," Grim says, breathing the air in deeply.

Fili and Grim sit on one of the benches for an hour or so, talking about what they wanted to do before the orcs were created and what their lives were like.

" Grim, it's time for the meeting," Legolas calls from the Stair doors.

"Alright, let's go Fili" Fili nods and they walk back inside together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note about food, they grow their own fruits and vegetables, but as Bag End was an inn, they also have a stockpile of canned goods, rice, pasta, pancake mix, etc. They also have drinks such as bottled water and juice, and they have running water because Bag End is connected to a well in the backyard, designed by Bungo to bring water all throughout the inn.


	4. Not Really a Chapter sorry!!!!

Hey, I'm just leaving a note on here to say that this fic is on hiatus for now. I've kinda lost my passion for it a little and I'm trying to get Of Durins and Broadbeams finished... I will however not be giving up on this fic entirely as I do have the story planned out, I just don't have the drive to write it at the moment. I'm really, really sorry!


End file.
